Kagura's love
by Kagura SohmaxKyo Sohma
Summary: kyo gives kagura a chance and deside to get married.
1. proposel

kagura's love

**authers note**:this is writen frome kagura's point of veiw. i dont own fruits basket, if i did i would have pared them up insted of kyo and tohru. enjoy! TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

"Kyo-kun!"I said bursting thrue the doors. Kyo was eating lunch with Yuki, Tohru and Shigura.  
kyo's eyes widened with shock and fear

i hugged him in joy and smileing from not hearing from him in days. kyo pulled away and i looked at him confused"why are you pulling away kyo-kun?"  
"YOUR TOO KLINGIE!"  
"but i love you kyo-kun, and nobody else can love you as much as i do."  
"mabie, but I dont love YOU." he calmed down a bit "why don't we get married, you promised me anyway."  
"THATS BECAUSE U THRETENED TO KILL ME IF I DIDNT!"  
"You still promissed me"  
"FINE," he looks away blushing"well get married"...  
"relly!" i say exsited "Yeah, shure, whatever... just dont try to kill me."  
"OK"i jump up and down in exsitment. Yuki, Tohru and Shigura are sitting their con fused thinking what happened

next day...

kyo is still asleep in his room since its sunday

"im moveing in."

"i would love if you could but theirs no avaleibel rooms.."Shigura said with a bit of sarcazum.

"oh i dont need a room, im moveing into kyo's room."i said happaly

shock thing ware they go silent, blue and the line thing that canoly happen in an anime,its hard to exlplane (ya know what i mean cuz you'v had to have watched anime atleat one ware that happens.)  
"Don't you going a littel too fast with your relation ship? did you even ask kyo-san yet?" yuki said breaking the silence

"no and not yet, kyo is still asleep."

i herd foot steps come down the stairs, i knew it was kyo. i ran infrount of him and greated him with"good morning kyo-kun!"

"hmm... hey.." he said half asleep

"you always this chreery in the morning?" replis smugly

he ignors me and walks to the table and sits down. he picks up a bowl...

"wait kyo..." Tohru trys to tell him something.

kyo takes a bite.

"Thats kagura's, it has leaks." she finishes

kyo spits it out.

"why dont you like leaks?"i asked him curious

"cuz their grosse!" he relplys trying to get the taste out of his mouth

"you want milk?"

"fine."

i hand him a cup of milk and he drinks it

"thanks." he said it kinda rudly, as he usualy would

"oh yah kyo-kun, im moveing into your room."

"why my room!" he yelled at me

"cuz were getting married, and married cupels live in the same house and sleep in the same room."

"fine.."

goes into his room witch would soon be ours and unpacked my bag of clothes and other things. kyo walks into room.

"hey, kagura-chan..."

"mhm.."

"i was just thinking, do u want to go on a date or something, since were getting married...?"

"uhhhhh... are you felling alright?"

"just forget it then."

"when"

"i dont know, some time later today.."

"ok"


	2. The date

chapter two

later that day

"come on kyo." i said getting my bag

"hmmmm...?" kyo looked at me"ware?"

"The movies, then the ice creem place, you said you would take me"

"i didn't say anything about a movie or ice creem."

"well you said you were going to take me on a date so i chose a movie then ice creem."

"who's paying for this?"

"you ovcorse" i put my shoes on

"WHY ME?"

"cuz' ur the guy."

"fine" he got his shoes on."lets go"

i opened the door and we walked out. we walked about 5(five) blockes untill we got their. we saw an anime movie, had popcorn, candy and soda. we walked about 2(two) more blockes untill we got to the ice creem place

"so what one do you want?" kyo asked me as we walked in.

"choclet, what about you?"

"i dont want any."

"vanila it is."

"i told you i dont want any"

"one choclet cone and one vinila cone please." i told the guy at the counter

"do you just block out everything you dont want to heare!"

"you'll have the ice creem and you'll like it." the guy hands me 2(two) cones, one for me and one for kyo."here." i said handing him his ice cream

"i told you i dont want any!"

"i said you'll have the ice creem and you'll like it."

"what are you going to do if i dont, force me to eat it!"

"i will if you dont eat it." i sat down at a table with kyo

"fine ill eat the dam ice creem." he took the cone 


	3. Chapter 3

Kyo tried to eat the whole thng at onece and shoves it in his mouth, his face turned blue. "Kyo-kun, are you OK?" i asked him conserned

"its cold..." i hugged him but that only made him mad "JUST BECAUSE I GET COLD DOSEN'T MEAN YOU CAN HUGG ME!"

"But Kyo-kun..." attacks him "I'M ONLY TRING TO HELP!"

"KAGURA I TOLD YOU TO STOP DOING THIS!" he yelled at me and I stoped a miniute later.

"I'm sorry..." i appologized

"just dont do it again... OK?" He responded

"I'll try, its just that i love you soo much and when i dont know what to do i just well do that."

"Fine"

"Kyo-kuuuuuun" yawns "im tiered, can you carry me home...? please..." i begged

"WHY SHOULD I!" He yelled

"were getting married... pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease..."

"Fine... get on.." he turned his back to me and crouched down so i get on. i climbed on his back and we left the shop. I fell asleep half way home. When we got back to the house Kyo brought me in our room and layed me down on the bed. When i woke up the next morning i saw Kyo laing on the floor sleeping 'why is he in the floor and not in our bed? I hope he knows that he could have sleept in the bed.'. I smelt Tohru cooking breakfast and went into the kitchen. When I went to see what she was cooking i saw Haru makeing pancakes. "Haru-kun, whares Tohru-chan?" i asked him confused.

"Shes sick, your lucky i came or you would have been eating Yuki-kun's burnt-" he was cut off by Yuki hitting his head. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Yuki hit his head again and Haru fell.

"good morning Yuki-kun. i'll do the rest of the cooking if thats OK."

"Hatori-kun, Momiji-kun and Kisa-chan are here too."

"thats ok i'll cook for them too"

"OK." Yuki left the kitchen and in 5 miniutes I got all the readdy and brought it out. we all ate breakfast together and Kyo woke up a little after we started eating. after breakfast Yuki said "i'll take ms. Honda's breakfast to her." and he took her plate up into her room.

Arround noon Hatori went to Tohru's room with Kisa and Momiji. Hatori said that she had a stomic virus. "Dam rat must have gave it to her with the one time he cooked breakfast."

"Well the stupid cat made lunch" Yuki replyed to Kyo's asumption. they started aruing about who gave it to her.

Tohru got better the next day.

preview 5 years later Yuki and Tohru are now takes place at Kagura and Kyo's wedding

~Hemiji Sakura 


	4. Chapter 4

*sob sob* This is detacated to all the Japanes that died or got injures in the earthquake/tsunami, so sad, crying wile wrighting so it will be bad grammar. Not shure if this is last chapter... hmmmm... idk, well as i said in the last chapter, 5 years into the futcher, Yuki and Tohru are married and this is at Kyo and Kagura's wedding. so like yeah, oh and this one isnt from Kagura's point of view.

"Hmmm... wich one would look better Tohru-kun...?" she asked the brunet who was helping her get reddy. Kagura now had veary long hair and she had it up with white flower clips holding. She heald up two hair bands, one flowery and one with a bow on the side. "I like this one better..." Tohru responded pointing to the second one. Kagura put it on in the mirror and smiled. She was wareing a white sleevless dress, white gloves that went up to her elbow and white heels.

"You look beutiful, Kagura-san..." a male voice came from the door.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kagura side-kicked the man without knowing who it was. when she looked her foot was on Shigure's face then it was that stick-figure like thing that happenes at times. she removed her foot from the wrighters face witch was slightly bleeding. "You should have known better than to do that." Tohru was standing their with a O.O expression.

"i'm sorry my dear, i didn't mean to frighten you..." he appolgized "well its been a long time scence we last met, youv'e grown Kagura-chan, you too Tohru-kun."

"Thanks, iv never seen you in a tux befor..." Kagura replied "now out you go... the cerramonie starts soon."

"OK, OK, im going.." he left the room. Tohru was wareing a blue silk dress that ended at her knees. Tohru was Kagura's brides maid, Momiji was the ring barrer, Kisa was the flower girl, Kyo and Yuki stoped fighting so Yuki was the best man, every one was their exsept Akito because he died the year befor. Kagura walked down the ile and got to Kyo. the preast said some stuff that i dont know. as they were about to kiss Kagura heard foot steps and got dizzy, her vision was blurry then the next second she was in a hospital bed. she had been in a coma for 5 years and all of it was a dream. at first she only saw blurry images, then she saw Kyo walking away. "K...Kyo... Kun... D-don't...leave.." she uttered, her voice was weak but Kyo was still able to hear. He stoped befor the door and stood their for a moment in shock then turned arround "W...What happened...? W... Why am I h-here...?" she asked

"Your awake!" he finaly said. he hugged her as tight as he could, "i thought you werent going to wakeup.." he let go of her. "You got caught in the earth quake... nobody thought you would survive... its been 5 years."

"is every else OK!" she said right away vearry conserned.

"their fine, nothing happened to anyone we know. your still healing so stay calm, thats all i want." Kyo replied trying to calm her down

"But, But, what about-" she was cut-off by Kyo's kiss. Kyo grabbed both her sholders and his lips crashed into hers.

end of chapter, iv been crying for days and i wanted to incorperate the earth quake in the fan-fic, im just glad my idol, Rumiko Takahashi, is ok. 


	5. Chapter 5

i desided that their will be more chapters, well heres chapter 5

Kagura blushed hard and didnt move in shock for a moment then kissed back, she didn't want this moment to end. Kyo pulled away, "I love you Kagura-chan" the red-head whispered to the brunett. 'did he, Kyo just say that he loved me! He never said that to me befor, it was always me saying that to him!' she froze for another moment when he said that.

"I love you too, Kyo-kun." She replied still stunded that he said that. He stated to lightly stroke her head, running his fingers thru her soft, smoth hair. This reashured that her was serous when he said that. Kagura leaned her head on her lover's chest with her eyes closed. She wanted to cry, she didnt know why he said that, why he kissed her, why he was being so nice to her. She could feel her eyes tearing up then tears streaming down her cheeks. Kyo wrapped one of his arms arround the girls waist and rocking her lightly in a comferting way while the other was still on her head. He lightly kissed her forhead, "i take it that you dont remember, do you?" He said in a loveing way and all Kagura could respond was by shaking her head for no. Kyo pulled the crying girl off of him so he could look her in the eye. He wiped the tears off of her cheek and his red eyes looked into her gray and said, "Everything will be alright... I need to leave now..." He stood up, Kagura had now stoped crying and she rubbed her eyes.

"I'm comming with you," Kagura stood up, she was wareing her regular clothes and not the hospital ones. "I feel fine and i dont want to be alone."

"No, you cant..." Kyo said bluntly

"Why cant i! im fine, and i hate being in hospitals alone!" She started yelling because Kyo wouldn't let her come with him.

"You need to go to your own house with Haru-kun... Hes out in the waiting room..."

"NO! Kyo-kun i want to be with you today!" The door burst open, Hatsuharu and Yuki had heard Kagura yelling and came to see if it was really her. The both hugged her as tight as the could, so happy that their couson was safe. They let her go after about a minuite.

"Kagura-chan, is everything alright?"Yuki asked "We heard you yelling and-"

"I'm fine, Kyo is just being mean to me" she pouted

"Kyo-san, be nicer to Kagura-chan, you haven't talked to her in five years!"

"Shut up you damn rat, its none of your buissness!" Kyo yelled with the cat ears and a tail.

"quit shouting, stupid cat." Yuki responded calmly. They kept arguing like that for a while so Hatsuharu and Kgura had a little side conversation

"How are you Kagura-chan?" Hatsuhatu asked trying to ignore the yelling and thretening

"Im fine, just a bit confused... So their relation ship hasn't changed too much scince i was gone" She responded

"They actualy got better... They havent been fighting too often."

"Thats good, so whats new?"

"hmm... Oh yeah, Yuki and Tohru are engaged. Their wedding is in april."

"REALLY! I knew they would make a good couple. What month is it now?"

"Umm...its March... 20th, its the first day of spring too."

"GUTEN ABEND 3!" Momiji greated eveybody as he entred the room

"Hello everyone," Tohru said then saw Kagura awake. "Kagura-chan your awake!"

"Yep, hi." Kagura replied as she was hugged once again. "I can come back to Shigure-san's house with you Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun, right?" she said with big puppy-dog eyes

"Of corce you can!" She responded happaly and Kyo felt defeted

"YAY!" She said happaly "Oh and Kyo-kun, im sleeping in your room tonight."

"I'm sleeping on the roof tonight, so dont bother makeing me dinner, Tohru" Kyo said as he started walking out of the room then Kagura grabbed the back of coler

"I'm sleeping in your room for a reson, and that reason is not for you to sleep on the roof." Kagura said in a thretening way.

Back at the house...

Shigure now had a piano in his house, (for a reason i cant come up with). Kagura knew how to play scince she was a child. She starts playing it. Kyo walked by and stoped at the open heard him drop the apple he had in his hand and stoped playing. She looked up and saw tears streaming down his cheek. "Kyo-kun... Are you alright?" she asked and Kyo looked at her, "yeah.." He said and began walking. Kagura clenched her hands in a fist on top of the keys.

"Why..." Kyo stoped when he heard her say that "Why do you keep to your self all the time...? Do you not trust me...?"

"I told you im fine..." he replyed

"I know you, it's more than that..."

"Why do you care so much?" He was now walking over to her

"Because i love you." He was know right infrount of her.

"If you really want to know, my mother use to play me that song when i was little. But after she died i never heard it again..."

"do... do you want to play it?" She askes loveingly he looked at her

"i dont know how to play..." He looked away again.

Kagura sat down at the bench and said, "You don't have to, just sit down and put your hands on top of mine, it will be like your playing it with me."

"OK" He sat down next to her and put his hands on top of hers and she began to play. A few meashures in Kyo took his hands off of hers and pulled her on his lap. He placed his hands gently on hers and said "It will be easyer this way. You can continue" She blushed lightly then continued playing. 


	6. Chapter 6

In the last chapter i did Momiji said "GUTEN ABEND~!" well that means good evening in German. I did that 'cuz he talks in German sometimes in the manga. if you got confused by that sorry. Chapter 6...

Kyo woke up to see Kagura's face inches from his. He jumped and rolled off the bed takeing the blanket and part of the bed seets with him. Kagura woke up when she heard him and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Kyo-kun... why are you awake so early...?" she asked half asleep.

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED!" he yelled

"What's with you, one minuite you say you love me and the next your yelling at me... you said i could last night after the piano thing." she replied

"I..i said that"

"yeah..."She said yawning "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Uhh... I'm not hungry..." he said still confused about whay he would let her sleep in his bed.

"you should eat something... it's not good to if you dont..." she said conserned

"i'll have an omlet or something like that..."

"OK... you can go back to sleep for a while..." she left the room and went into the ketchen to make them breakfast. about fifteen minuites later Kagura and Tohru finished makeing breakfast for everyone. Kyo sat at the table and Kagura sat next to him.

"So.. Kagura..."Shigura said in one of his perv moods "did Kyo-kun do anything to you last night?" he was answered by Kyo Kagura and Yuki slaping him at the same time, and Tohru looking like a combonation of "o.o" and ":o".

later that day

"Kyo-kunnnnn... im bored"Kagura complaned lieing on the ground

"What do you want me to do about it?" Kyo asked eventhough he knew what she was going to say.

"Lets go to the mall... it'll be fun!" she sat up

"whats so fun about going to an over crouded place, walking arround for hours, and buying useless stuff?"

"the buying useless stuff part" she has a point, buying useless stuff is fun. after a while Kyo took Kagura to the mall.(it is)

Kyo and Kagura walk to the mall, "Kyo-kun... ypu never told me abou what happened in the earth quake.." Kagura's voice almost souned like a whisper. Kyo didn't respond to that.

"I can see the mall" he said changeing the subject.

i have wrighters block... i don't know what else to whright, if you have any sugestions please tell me. 


End file.
